The art of decorating is one of furnishing, providing or adorning something with ornamentation. Whether decorating a room, a table or an office, skilled artisans, especially professional or interior decorators, devote considerable attention toward personal, professional and customer needs when selecting among specific design choices. Although the art is replete with decorative apparatus and structural fixtures for accommodating decorative items, the field of decorative apparatus is want for certain new and useful improvements.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to contribute to the art of decorative apparatus by providing a new and useful decorative assembly for use with a receptacle of a type for accommodating and serving a consumable liquid such as water, ice tea, wine, champagne, or other consumable liquid.
It is a purpose of the invention to provide a new and improved decorative assembly that is easy to install with a receptacle of a type for accommodating and serving a consumable liquid.
It is another purpose of the invention to provide a new and useful decorative assembly that is easy to construct.
It is another purpose of the invention to provide a new and improved decorative assembly that is easy to use.
It is still another purpose of the invention to provide a new and improved decorative assembly that is inexpensive.